Newtmas? Whats that?
by paige-loves-you
Summary: Im crap at summaries so yeah enjoy. Just a bit of newtmas fluff for all you maze runner rst story so please review and be nice hehe :)
1. Chapter 1

_**OK I do not own any of these characters so yeah, enjoy **___

Thomas woke up aching all over. He had hardly slept he couldn't stop thinking about a certain blonde. Recently Newt was all that was on his mind. He couldn't help it. Ever since he arrived in the box and he set eyes on that boy he had a feeling in his stomach.

But now everything had changed. He didn't sleep anymore. He couldn't. Not with the handsome, muscular, sweet...no he couldn't thing of his best friend like that. But it was all true. He began to skip meals because he couldn't bear to see Newt. He couldn't believe one boy could make him feel like this. But he knew nothing would happen, it never could, Newt was second in command and he was a runner. But he knew he had some feelings.

Tonight the gladers were having a bonfire but Thomas wasn't going. He always shared a log with Newt but he couldn't take being so close to him anymore. Every time they touched he felt sparks but he knew the feeling was mutual. So he made his way towards the deadheads leaving behind the bright amber glow of the sparking fire. When he could no longer see the fire or hear the loud chatter, he perched himself on the floor up against a tree. He sat with his head in his hands; he couldn't live like this any longer.

He sat there for about 2 minutes before he felt someone sit beside him and put their arm around his shoulder.

"Hey Tommy."

Thomas melted at the sound of the voice but still he pushed the arm off of him.

"Tommy please listen we need to talk..."

"Newt! There is nothing to talk about." Thomas snapped and he instantly regretted it.

"Please Tommy. Just hear me out."

"Fine..."

"Well I don't know how to say so I'm just going to come out and say this as it is...I like you Tommy. Well I guess it's more than like its love and I have loved you ever since I set eyes on you...

To be continued

_**So this is my first story so please give me feedback love you all ;) **_


	2. Chapter 2

"I don't know and i don't even care if you feel the same way i just wanted you to know.I love you more than anything..."

"Newt I..."

"Alby will even tell you i haven't worked for the last week because i sit and wait by the maze doors for you to come back. Even Chuck will tell you when you, Minho and Alby where stuck in the maze i didn't eat, i didn't sleep, i just sat and stared at the walls praying you would make it out alive because, god damn it Tommy i love you, i always have and I always will.

"Newty..."

"No Thomas i don't want to hear it. I love you."

"Newt I..."

"Tommy please..."

Before Newt could finish his sentence Thomas had tuened round and pinned Newt up against the tree, resting his forehead against his, catching Newt by surprise.

He whispered huskily into Newt's ear "I love you too, always have, always will."

Newt relaxed underneath Thomas. His eyes flick from Thomas' to his lips and back. Thomas took this as a hint and slowly but sweetly pressed his lips to Newt. Newt relaxed into the kiss and before the boys knew it, it had turned into a make out session when they finally broke apart they were gasping for breath.

"I shucking love you Tommy."

"I shucking love you too Newty."

With that newt shuffled himself down so his head was on Thomas' lap and he was facing towards his new boyfriend.

"I cant believe your mine."Thomas said

"I cant believe your mine either." Replied Newt

Thomas leaned down and pecked his lover on the lips and began to run his fingers through Newt's blonde long both of the boys were fast asleep on the forest floor snuggling into each other.

Next Morning

The two lovers were woken by 3 voices

"Awwww you two are so adorable!"

"I knew this would happen."

"NEWTMAS!"

It was Theresa, Minho and Chuck.

The boys had arrived at breakfast so the others went to look for them as Thomas had a big run today.

Newt stretched and looked up at Thomas who was looking down at him lovingly.

"Morning handsome."

"Morning handsome."

"God you too get a room!" Minho exclaimed

"We have my room in the homestead for tonight." Newt said, winking at Thomas which really turned him on.

"Newtmas is happening!" Chuck was balling with excitement

"Newtmas? Whats that?" The boys said in unison, blushing bright red.

This was the beginning of the rest of their lives.

_Thank you for reading my story i know its short but it's my first story sooo yeah enjoy _

_Lots of love and maze runner happiness _

_Paige ;) _


End file.
